The fingerprint is an inherent, unique and distinguishable invariable characteristic of the human body. It consists of a series of ridges and valleys on the surface of the skin at the finger tip. The composition of these ridges and valleys generally includes details such as ridge bifurcation, ridge end, arch, tent arch, left rotation, right rotation, spiralism or double rotation etc., which determines uniqueness of the fingerprint pattern. The fingerprint recognition technology developed therefrom is an earlier technology that is used as personal identity verification, due to the differences in fingerprint acquisition and input, the widely used and well known technologies at present include: optical imaging, heat-sensitive sensor, human body infrared sensor and so on.